Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to controlling blood loss, and, in particular, to an energy delivery system and method for the sealing and/or coagulation of a wound for controlling and stopping blood loss.
Description of Related Art
In situations involving traumatic wounds, controlling bleeding within the first hour or “golden hour” leads to improved survival rates. Typical methods for control of blood loss include tourniquets and compression bandages. Additionally, in recent years, the military has introduced the use of coagulants, such as zeolite, that promote clotting of wounds.
Tourniquets and other devices may cause collateral damage to surrounding tissue and fail to actively coagulate the wound. Further, tourniquets are not always feasible for particular types of wounds, such as chest wounds. A system that can effectively stop the loss of blood from injuries caused by accidents, warfare and natural disasters would be a vital tool in the stabilization and triage of patients.